trigger_mayhemfandomcom-20200215-history
Trigger Mayhem (Series)
The Trigger Mayhem series is a collection of Dangan Ronpa fanstories. It began with Trigger Mayhem and has several side stories. Installments Trigger Mayhem The Trigger Mayhem (TM, TM1) universe began with Trigger Mayhem as the first installment. It began in January 2014, and is set to have 6 "chapters". It stars 16 students from Hope's Peak Academy; an illustrious private school that only accepts "super" students: the best of the best of the best. The criteria extends to any niche, so in addition to super-geniuses and super-athletes, they take super-idols, gang leaders, and geeks. Misao Fujimoto, the protagonist, is accepted as the Super High School Level Fan. However, he hasn't even started his first day of school when he suddenly loses consciousness and wakes up in a creepy town called Zetsubou Town. It's soon revealed that Fujimoto and fifteen other new students have all been abducted by a sadistic teddy bear named Monokuma and his two android assistants, who refuses to let them leave. The only way out of the locked-down dark town is to break the law by killing another student. Once a murder is committed, Monokuma holds a trial so that the class can try to figure out which one of them is the culprit, culminating in a vote. If they make the right choice, the murderer will be messily executed. Make the wrong choice, and not only does the murderer escape, but the rest of them will take the punishment in their place. (so far) Trigger Mayhem introduces 18 new characters and 1 Dangan Ronpa canon. It is part of the main series. Trigger Mayhem: 0 Soul Trigger Mayhem: 0 Soul '''(TM0) began in March 2014. It stars Tamotsu Okamoto and tells the story of what led up to Trigger Mayhem, thus the "0". Okamoto and a group of Hope's Peak students are forced to take part in a "game" created by Monokuma. (so far) Trigger Mayhem: 0 Soul introduces 5 new characters, 1 crossover character, and 4 old characters. The total number of characters is up to 29 (23 new, 1 canon, 1 crossover). It is part of the side series, but ties in with canon. Free Aim Arakaki '''Free Aim Arakaki (FAA) began in October 2014. It tells a story from Manami Arakaki's perspective as she and Gina Ban tries to survive The Worst, Most Despair Inducing Event in the History of Mankind. It is part of the side series, but ties in with canon. It is however not considered a vital part of the main plot. (so far) Free Aim Arakaki introduces 3 new characters, 4 (Yasuhiro Jin not having made an appearance yet) crossover characters, and 2 old characters. The total number of characters is up to 36 (26 new, 1 canon, 5 crossover). Unreleased Installments Trigger Mayhem Quest Trigger Mayhem Quest (TMQ) is an RPG game with no set release date. The player controls the different Trigger Mayhem characters as they are trapped in a fantasy world. As soon as the player helps a group off one of the islands the story takes place in, the narrative switches to another group. The game is not considered canon, as it takes place in a fantasy universe. (of what is known) Trigger Mayhem Quest will have at least 16 old characters. Trigger Mayhem Pixel Bash! Trigger Mayhem Pixel Bash! (PP!) is a fighting game set to be released in 2014. (of what is known) Trigger Mayhem Pixel Bash! will have at least 1 new character, 2 crossover characters, and 10 old characters.